Degeneration
by Trilite
Summary: There's a problem with the TARDIS, as it wildly guides them to horrible events in Earth history. The TARDIS starts to calm down, but that's when the word "Exterminate" comes over the TARDIS com. The doctor knows what's happening, but do you?


The Doctor rushed to the controls. There were earthquakes inside the TARDIS. Real earthquakes. It made the TARDIS go out of control. The Doctor rushed around the TARDIS trying to fix it. Sparks flew out of every control panel. The Doctor hopped around to one side, and then the other, and back 'round again. There was no stopping. Amy and Rory were falling down. Amy fell next to the TARDIS doors and stopped. She felt water. Water was leaking inside of the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" she called out "Doctor where are we?" she continued to scream. The water started to quicken through the TARDIS doors.

"Shhhhh! I'm trying to fix the most complex machine that was ever grown, I have no time for anything, at the moment." the Doctor hissed back. He was still hopping around. "I can face the greffors on the planet of torvaise, I can destroy the moon of lenlakay, I can even kill the two most powerful races ever to exist in the universe, but I can't even fix my own time machine. I've checked the temporal timeline, I've—" the Doctor rambled on. They had stopped listening a while back.

Rory consulted the screen and told Amy "December 26th, 2004, Thailand"

The doctor turned around, when hearing this.

"That's a tsunami out there, don't open the doors." the Doctor said. He had realized that there might be something important to Amy's question.

"Well, I don't think so, because it got a hell of a lot colder just now." Amy said.

"Rory! You are the man." the Doctor said

"I'm the man… I get it… wait, no I don't. what do you mean?" Rory wondered

"Screen man. What's the year?" the Doctor told him.

"1972, Iran" he said

"Another natural disaster. The worst blizzard in history. Only 4000 dead, but let's not make it 4003." The Doctor jumped to his left and flipped 8 switches and rolled a wheel. "That should get us out of it."

"Well where did you go? THE SUN! It's burning hot, Doctor!" Amy screamed

"Rory?"

"Indonesia, 1815" he said consulting the screen once more.

"Mount Tambora, 92000" the Doctor said. "Another natural disaster. This is not good. Very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad!"

They were all hopping around, trying to keep balance. The TARDIS was becoming more out of control. Just as they thought they had a regular moment a voice came onto the intercom.

"TARDIS gravity, now failing" The Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver. It immediately aimed itself at his hand. Not the ones connected to his wrists, but the one in a jar. He used the sonic screwdriver to realign the TARDIS with its gravity simulator. "Gravity realigning" the TARDIS said.

"Rory, what's on the screen?" the Doctor asked, trying to find a connection

"Grellis, Merolis, United States, 87692" Rory announced.

"Weird." the Doctor said. "TARDIS of all of time and space, but only disasters of Earth. Why?"

"Doctor, it's changing times again!" Rory said. Amy woke up, one of the bumps tripped her and she hit her head.

"Doctor." she spoke. The Doctor turned and examined her with the sonic screwdriver.

"You're fine. Just sit down. Rest."

"EXTERMINATE!" came over the TARDIS com.

"Doctor. It's stopped. Satellite 5, 200100." Rory said.

"Natural disasters… me dying… daleks, 400000 dead, Rose… no—the TARDIS… yes! No! YES! Of course! The TARDIS is saving me." The Doctor said. He went outside and walked over to Rose. "I know what I'm here to do" he said, just before he kissed and absorbed the time vortex from Rose. Rose didn't stop him because she couldn't actually see. She saw time itself and the ninth and eleventh doctor were the same in the eyes of time. The ninth Doctor watched. "I just saved your life." the eleventh doctor said. "This means I don't exist now, which makes you the Doctor. Alive and well. We get to live longer lives because of this."

The Doctor faded away. The TARDIS that the time vortex was taken from faded away. All that remained was Rose, a confused Doctor, and a TARDIS with two freaked out companions standing in the doorway. The Doctor walked over to Amy and Rory.

"I'm the Doctor. I know you won't believe me, but I am. I've been saved by my former, well future, self and now have never regenerated into him. The only reason a paradox wasn't created, was that he absorbed the time vortex and used it all to make sure that nothing was wrong. I get to live a longer life now." he started.

Rose walked up to the Doctor. The Doctor explained that paradoxes can be destroyed by a TARDIS, so the time vortex itself would easily obliterate it. Everybody understood and was okay with what had happened. So, the ninth Doctor, Rose, Amy, and Rory walked into the TARDIS. They avoided one of the twelve most deadly natural disasters ever.


End file.
